Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a Bluetooth connection, and more particularly, a method for controlling a Bluetooth connection, which enhances the connectivity of a hands-free profile, increases the number of profile connection requests, and activates a Bluetooth streaming mode after an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) and an Audio/Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP) are connected.
Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a phone call while driving may decentralize the driver's attention. In order to prevent this, hands-free phone call methodologies have been widely used for enabling the driver to concentrate on driving without the use of hands.
An example early hands-free device included a wired device mounted on a mobile phone holder. But in recent years, Bluetooth technology has been applied to such devices, and thus phone calls are now possible even while leaving the mobile phone in a bag or pocket, for example.
Bluetooth is a short-range wireless communication technology derived from a specification of the IEEE 802.15.1, and it allows electronic devices, such as wireless terminals (e.g. a computer, a cell phone, a headset, a PDA, a printer, a mouse, a keyboard and the like)located within about 10 m to wirelessly communicate with each other in a low cost and low power manner.
Existing Bluetooth hands-free techniques output an audio signal transmitted from a paired mobile phone or MP3 player through the speaker provided in a vehicle and transmit the user's voice signal inputted through a microphone provided in a vehicle to the mobile phone when a call function of the mobile phone is used. The conventional Bluetooth specification was defined so that it connects when a request for connection is received and disconnects when a request for releasing the connection is received. On the basis of this specification, if Bluetooth connectivity is disconnected due to an error of one of devices, a problem may occur where the Bluetooth connectivity cannot be reconnected. In cases of Bluetooth technology being integrated in a vehicle, such a problem where Bluetooth becomes disconnected and not reconnected frequently arises, causing customer dissatisfaction.